In archery, it is well-known that a nock is associated with the rearmost portion of an arrow, cross-bow bolt, and the like. A bowstring fits into the nock and propels the arrow from the bow upon release. With the advent of translucent plastic nocks, along with the advent of small-profile light emitting diode (“LED”) and battery assemblies, it was recognized that the tail portion of an arrow could be lighted by fitting an LED/battery assembly within the translucent nock. It was recognized, advantageously, that such a lighted nock could provide a means to track arrow flight and targeting, such as may be useful at night, in low light conditions, or in poor visibility situations.
Notwithstanding, reliable, consistent, and convenient activation of such small-profile LED and battery assemblies has proven challenging to manufacturers. This problem was described in greater detail in Applicant's U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/729,901, filed on Nov. 26, 2012, entitled, “Universal Lighted Nock and Processes Therefor,” and U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/749,050, filed Jan. 4, 2013, and entitled, “Vane For Bolts, Arrows, And The Like,” the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As described therein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,930, issued Jul. 20, 1982 to Carissimi, and U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2012/0100942 by Minica, published Apr. 26, 2012, provide examples of such products. Disadvantageously, such products typically are formed in integral units, wherein a user cannot substitute a nock or an LED/battery assembly of his own choosing. Rather, a user is captive to a particular manufacturer's device construction, nock and LED color selections, and product availability. Additionally, due to the sealed and/or closed nature of such devices, switching off the LED/battery assembly after activation can sometimes be difficult and can tax one's dexterity—especially in field-use conditions.
Accordingly, in Applicant's above-referenced patent document, Applicant further disclosed embodiments of lighted nock subject matter that solve the aforedescribed activation problem for many projectile configurations. Advantageously, Applicant's disclosed subject matter provides a more universal construction, whereby a user conveniently may gain access to the working components, whereby those components may be transferred to other arrows, whereby the user may substitute nocks and LED/battery assemblies of his choice, and whereby the user can more easily access the LED/battery assembly to activate and deactivate the assembly without undue difficulty—all in field-use conditions.
It would be further desirable, however, to provide a lighted nock assembly that would provide for use of a standardized nock and for use of a standardized size, length, style, and/or configuration of small-profile LED and battery assembly within any of the several standardized arrow and cross-bow bolt sizes available in the marketplace. In order to do so, it would be beneficial to provide an insert for use within a conventional arrow or bolt shaft, the insert being appropriately sized on one end to accommodate and provide for use of such a standardized nock and standardized small-profile LED and battery assembly, while being appropriately sized on an opposite end to fit within, and be affixed into, a particular sized conventional arrow or bolt shaft.
It is to the disclosure of such lighted nock assemblies and related processes of use that the following is directed.